Object University
Object University has returned from the dead, and you know what that means! (Note: Some of the students are new, and the formula is: object - gender - personality - region. Note II: nemolee.exe, Bfdi is the best, Cillill, U4Again and Phuocphuc46 can edit this page also. Note III: This is a reboot, so there will be very few students/staff from the original. Note IV: Both the reboot and the original is based and inspired by Object School, made by YLU. Note V: This was revived for 2 reasons, one is because it was one of the most used and fun forums in the wikia, and two is because of my return, I thought of a idea to revive my older works, and this was one of those ideas.) Backstory Object University, known as Cannes National University, is a university in Cannes, France founded in 1926. The Dean of the university is Chicken Leg from Shade Gap, Pennsylvania since July 4th, 2007. The total students who entered since Chicken Leg's regime are 13,845 objects in total. List of classes * Geometry - Algebra Class * Chemistry - Science Class * History * Economy * Architecture * STEM * Global Literacy * Gymnastics/Physical Education Characters played by creator # Dean Chicken Leg - Male - Serious, Honest, Smart - American # Manager Candle-holder - Male - Honest, Comedic, Smart - British # Janitor Microscope - Female - Social, Serious, Smart, Secure - German Teachers/Instructors # Dr. Acura ZDX - Serious, Smart - American (Doctor) # Mrs. Pagani Zonda Revolucion - Smart, Kind - Italian (Nurse) # Mr. Sega Saturn - Smart, Confident, Comedic - Japanese (Architecture) # Mr. Calculator - Nerdy, Smart - American (Algebra and Geometry) # Mr. Wrigley Field - Smart, Nice, Serious - American (History) # Miss. Cooking Apron - Smart, Comedic, Social - French (Economy) # Mr. Reaper - Nerdy, Confident, Honest, Smart - British (Chemistry/Science) Playable Characters for members # Dress - Female - Social, Friendly, Smart, Confident, Honest, Attractive - Freshman - American # Skirt - Female - Social, Friendly, Smart, Confident, Honest, Attractive - Freshman - - American # OKO Tower - Male - Defensive, Smart, Serious, Show-off - Freshman - Russian # 2015 Volvo B7RLE - Male - Defensive, Confident, Comedic - Senior - Swedish # Coca-Cola Bottle - Male - Competitive, Comedic, Show-off - American # Pepsi Bottle - Female - Competitive, Friendly, Comedic, Attractive - Japanese # Braixen - Female - Kind, Defensive, Honest, Smart, Attractive - Japanese # THQ Logo - Male - Kind, Comedic, Creative - American # Digital Clock - Male - Shy, Crazy, Nerdy - Canadian # Baseball Cap - Male - Show-off, Serious, Comedic - American # Doubloon - Female - Kind, Comedic, Confident - Spanish (Spain) # London Eye - Female - Nostalgic, Smart, Comedic - British # Taxi Hat - Male - Smart, Comedic, Crazy - Italian # Yield Sign - Female - Social, Comedic, Kind - American # Snow Cloud - Female - Kind, Crazy, Social, Attractive - French # Ford Logo - Male - Competitive, Crazy, Show-off - American # Chevrolet Logo - Female - Competitive, Crazy, Show-off, Attractive - American # Solar Panel - Male - Shy, Friendly, Nerdy - American # Office Chair - Male - Social, Jock, Crazy - British # Lenny Face - Male - Comedic, Crazy - American # Whataburger Restaurant - Male - Crazy, Comedic, Serious - American # USB - Male - Crazy, Kind - Chinese # Bowtie - Male - Show-off, Kind, Comedic - British # App Icon - Female - Social, Nerdy, Serious - Junior - American # DVD Case - Male - Crazy, Nerdy, Smart - British # 2017 Acura MDX - Male - Smart, Kind, Confident, Lovely - American # Mitsubishi TV - Female - Serious, Friendly, Comedic - Japanese # A/C - Male - Comedic, Jerk, Show-off - British # Fidget Cube - Female - Nostalgic, Comedic, Kind - American # Law Book - Male - Jerk, Serious, Show-off, Cruel - American # Bubble Wand - Female - Shy, Friendly, Smart - Freshman - American # 2016 Hyundai Tucson - Male - Friendly, Crazy, Comedic - Sophmore - South Korean # 2016 Hyundai Santa Fe - Female - Friendly, Crazy, Comedic, Attractive - South Korean # 2017 Ferrari 488 Challenge - Female - Show-off, Kind, Attractive - Junior - Italian # 2013 Opel Adam - Male - Show-off, Jock, Serious - German # Bus Stop - Female - Friendly, Nice, Good, Attractive - American # 2012 SEAT León - Male - Kind, Smart, Honest - Spanish # 2018 Toyota Camry - Male - Honest, Serious, Generous, Athletic - Japanese # 2015 Smart fortwo - Female - Smart, Mature, Attractive, Charismatic - German # Nerd Glasses - Male - Nerdy, Smart, Wise, Sage - American # Injusticey - Male - Cruel, Cool, Tempered, Nice - Freshman - American # 2015 Nissan Sway - Female - Attractive, Intelligent, Gentle, Hyperactive, Social - Japanese # 2000 Oldsmobile Silhouette - Female - Attractive, Athletic, Cultured, Gallant, Honorable, Subtle - American # 2011 Porsche 911 GT2 RS - Female - Attractive, Warm, Serious, Stable, Hearty - German # 2012 Volkswagen Passat - Male - Clever, Dynamic, Lyrical, Persuasive, Wise - German # 2017 Volkswagen Phideon - Male - Casual, Realistic, Hard-working, Earnest - German # IIIP 3D Printer - Male - Purposeful, Complex, Secure - American # 2015 Koenigsegg Agera RS - Female - Loyal, Attractive, Sweet, Charming - Swedish # Mood Ring - Male - Emotional - International # 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria Country Squire - Male - Mature, Clever, Serious, Honest, Athletic - American # Blankie - Male - Random - American # Hex - Female - Attractive, Clever, Mature, Kind - American # Illuminati - Male - Clever, Insane, Sarcastic, Comedic - American # Fridge - Male - Smart, Comedic - Brazilian # Motherboard - Female - Smart, Sarcastic, Mature - Canadian # Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Cartridge - Male - Insane, Dark, Cruel, Mature - American # Oshawott - Male - Smart, Weird - American # Red Marker - Male - Smart, Nice, Good Leadership - American # Cement Juice - Female - Nerd, Cool - American # Orange Bracelety - Female - Strong, Brawn - American # Minty Bubble - Female - Shy - American # Freeze Dried Ice Cream - Female - Comedic, Complex, Nostalgic - American # High Heel - Female - Attractive, Comedic - American # Katana - Female - Attractive, Nostalgic, Mature, Loyal - Japanese # 1996 Tata Sumo - Male - Imaginative, Political, Realistic, Daring, Liberal - Indian # 2016 Nissan Altima - Female - Hyperactive, Gentle, Attractive, Tidy, Artful - Japanese # 2016 Lancia Ypsilon - Female - Attractive, Shy, Obedient, Cheerful, Cute - Italian # McDonnell Douglas DC-10 - Male - Mature, Cultured, Open, Subtle, Humble - American # FIM-92 Stinger - Male - Serious, Insane, Aggressive, Heroic, Helpful, Mature - American # Post Tower - Female - Attractive, Honest, Hardworking, Cute - German # Aloisiuskolleg - Male - Intelligent, Complex, Hardworking, Mature, Honest, Serious - German # Doppelkirche Schwarzrheindorf - Male - Intelligent, Complex, Comedic, Colorful, Planner - German # LSD - Male - Insane, Cruel, Dark, Mature, Serious - Senior - American # Taco (II) - Female - Insane, Comedic - Freshman - British # Tentacle - Female - Cool, Mature, Smart, Stunt-ist - Spanish (Spain) # Water (Object Triple) - Male - Shy, Lovely, Cute, Humble, Logical - German # Deathstrokey - Male - Mature, Serious, Cruel, Tempered - American # Lurantis - Female - Humble, Confident, Clever, Helpful, Hearty, Romantic, Playful, Attractive, Kind, Self-conscious - Japanese # School Blazer - Female - Cute, Kind - Freshman - French # Meowstic - Female - Attractive, Honest, Intelligent, Serious, Athletic, Lovable, Sweet - Japanese # Togepi- Female- Lovely, Humble, Cute, Athletic - Japanese Relationships Dress, Skirt, High Heels and Bubble Wand - The Girl Quad Bowtie and Snow Cloud - Official Friends Fidget Cube and Baseball Cap - Secret Liking 2012 Volkswagen Passat and 2011 Porsche 911 GT2 RS - Public Friends Baseball Cap and Bubble Wand - In a Relationship Ford Logo and Chevrolet Logo - Public Friends Braixen and Injusticey - Neutral Illuminati and Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Cartridge - Dormmates and Friends Braixen and Fidget Cube - Friends Red Marker, Cement Juice and Orange Bracelety - The Recolor Trio Motherboard, Illuminati, 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria Country Squire - The Major Experts Trio Doubloon and Injusticey - Regularly Kind LSD, Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Cartridge, Illuminati, and Law Book - The Group of the Jerks Trivia * Doubloon is the only student who speaks their origin's language. * Injusticey can speak any language. * Illuminati is the only student who is a meme. *'Katana' switches her l's and r's around. For example, University would be "Univelsity", Language would be "Ranguage" and Wonderful would be "Wondelfur". *'Motherboard' is a student that is the only one that has a gender BECAUSE of it's name. *'LSD' had a dark childhood, which lead to his jerky attitude. Gallery of Students & Teachers 2017 Dress Pose.png|Dress Cement juice new pose.png|Cement Juice Minty bubble.png|Minty Bubble Oshawott.png|Oshawott Skirt_(TBFDIWP).png|Skirt BUUUUS.png|Bus Stop Injusticeydas.png|Injusticey Fidgety.png|Fidget Cube Nerdie Pose.png|Nerd Glasses Braixen clothes by diives-dbdul8x.png|Braixen Baseball Cap Kaija Edition.png|Baseball Cap Ford Logo.png|Ford Logo 2016 Hyundai Tucson Protopose.png|2016 Hyundai Tucson Bubble wand minh pose.png|Bubble Wand SOTC Hex.png|Hex Illuminati 2.png|Illuminati SonarDude.png|Solar Panel Serious OKO Tower.png|OKO Tower Calculator pose.png|Caculator LSD Pose.png|LSD Water OT Pose.png|Water (Object Triple) Deathstrokey.png|Deathstrokey Taco2017Pose.png|Taco (II) Lurantis clothes by diives-dbci2pv.png|Lurantis Meowstic clothes by diives-dbdfoox.png|Meowstic Togepeni.jpg|Togepi High Heel Pose.png|High Heel Polls Who should join the university next? Pearly (Zephyr|Kaija) Lopunny (Kyo) Chicken Nugget Titan 23G 1988 Jaguar XJR-9 XX Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:Forums Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Object University Category:Object Triple Category:Rebooted Category:NLG343 Category:Chikako the Meowstic Category:Cillill Category:U4Again Category:Phuocphuc46 Category:Bfdi is the best